Fall For You
by KRain09
Summary: Sakura moves back to Konoha after ten years of being away. It takes two months of job hunting before she finally lands a job as the personal assistant to the CEO of Uchiha Industries, Sasuke Uchiha. But Sasuke wants her to be more then just his assistant. Can he convince her they are meant to be together.


Hello all!

Welcome back to my forgotten account! I am sorry to say that my other story titled "All over you" will no longer be updated. However I have almost this entire story written from beginning to end so this one will have an ending! I hope you all enjoy! I had so many kind comments on my other story and I hope you all like this one just as well.

Read/Fav/Follow/Review !

Chapter 1

Five Years Ago.

Today was the day.

Sakura scowled in frustration at her appearance in the mirror. Her hair just wouldn't co-operate with her today. She had showered the night before in hopes that when she'd woken up it would be in semi-decent waves like it usually was. But today, no such luck she'd woken up and it was so frizzy she wasn't sure any amount of product or straightening could help her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she could hear Inos voice in her head telling her not to sleep with her hair wet.

 _It's going to break and be all ratty when you wake up._

Of course she ignored Inos words. She slept with her hair wet all the time and it usually turned out decent with a bit of touching up, but not today. Today of all days her hair finally decided to listen to Ino and turn into a complete mess.

Today of all days. She finally had an interview for a job and not just any job but a job working for Uchiha Industries. If that wasn't scary enough, she was interviewing for a job as the personal assistant to Sasuke Uchiha himself.

To be honest she wasn't sure how she managed to snag the interview, she had no experience as a personal assistant; her back ground was in medicine. However that career path had gone down the drain quickly. After her parents died she had just never gone back to school to finish, and few months after their death Ino had convinced her to move to Konoha from Suna so she wasn't alone.

Two months she'd been here without a job. To be honest is wasn't even really that she needed a job, her parents had left her enough money to get by for several years without her needing to worry about a job. But that wasn't her, she couldn't even imagine not having a job for that long. What would she do with herself? She certainly wasn't one of those people that could just hang around all day, she'd get bored out of her skull, so a few weeks after moving into her Konoha apartment Ino helped her spruce up her resume and they handed them out everywhere. And she meant everywhere, even the local cafes. Something was better than nothing at this point as far as she was concerned.

With no other choice and a few hours to spare since she'd gotten up so early; actually correction, she'd barley fallen asleep; Sakura turned on the hot water to the shower and stepped under the spray.

A quick shower later and she was brushing out her hair and getting ready to dry it, and no point in styling it as soon as she used a hair dryer it was going to be straight and she wouldn't even need to use a straighter.

After brushing out her hair she brushed her teeth, put on a few touches of makeup; she didn't want to over do it and make it look like she was trying too hard but she also didn't want to go makeup-less like she usually did.

By the time she got to her room to change she had just enough time to change and make it to the interview with ten minutes to spare assuming she didn't hit any traffic.

Quickly changing into a black; just above the knee skirt and a white blouse Sakura grabbed her portfolio, keys and a small purse before heading out the door and jumping into a cab.

Her destination was Uchiha Industries head office. A twenty-two story office building exactly in the middle of the city, it was made of class and some sort of black steel like material, it was breathtakingly beautiful as far as she was concerned.

Arriving right on time – ten minutes to spare just like she'd hoped Sakura walked into the front lobby and there was only one word Sakura could think to describe it. _Shiny_.

As she approached the main desk, there sitting behind it was an extremely beautiful woman with long purple hair, a shade she considered more unique than her own pink hair. The woman smiled pleasantly at her as she walked up to the desk.

"I have an interview for the personal assistance position. Sakura Haruno."

The woman's pleasant smile faltered a little bit before she spoke. "Excuse me a moment." The woman reached for the phone to her right spoke a few words before hanging up. "Yes they are expecting you on the twenty-second floor, elevators are on the left. Here's your visitors badge please ensure you wear it until you sign in on the twenty-second floor."

"Thank you."

The ride up the elevators was nerve wracking and again the only way she could describe it was. _Shiny_. Even the elevators were impeccable.

When the elevator finally stopped and opened the lobby was nothing like the one on the main floor. Shiny yes but the main floor was made up of lighter stone colours, this lobby was more of what she was expecting based on the outside of the building and mostly made of up dark stone colours.

Stepping out of the elevator she approached the main desk. This time a woman not unlike on the main floor also had extremely long hair but hers was a bright red Sakura almost wondered if it was natural because of how red it was, and thickly rimmed black glasses.

This woman barley managed a smile. "Sakura Haruno?" She asked as I came to the front desk.

"Yes."

The red haired woman handed her a piece of paper on a clip bored. "Sign in and fill this out, you can have a seat on one of the leather chairs to the right. You'll be called in when Mr. Uchiha is ready for you."

As she walked over to one of the chair as sat down her heart rate started to climb. _Mr. Uchiha!? I kind of thought they'd have someone else interview me first before I actually sat face to face with the CEO himself. Pressure is on._

Taking a few deep breaths, she filled out the sign in sheet. Although, she wouldn't have really called it a sign in sheet, I mean sure she name was on it but it was more like a quick summary of her qualifications and skills.

Fifteen minutes later and she was still sitting waiting to go for her interview. It surprised her; she figured a place like this would be on time. _Maybe he had another interview before mine..._

Just as she finished that thought, the door to what she assumed was Mr. Uchihas office opened and out stepped a crying woman. She wasn't hysterically crying but you could tell she had probably been crying for some time. As she stepped out of the office a man walked out behind her, but not just any man. Sakura knew in an instant that it was Sasuke Uchiha himself. No one pulled off the dark features and flawless skin quite like the Uchiha family.

Sakura was surprised, she hadn't known anyone was even in the office, she hadn't heard or seen anyone. Then again it shouldn't really surprise her that his office was that private.

She wondered it if was another interviewee that he'd made cry or perhaps a girlfriend or ex-lover, maybe even an already employee. Whatever the case, he didn't look like he cared one bit as the red head woman escorted the crying one to the elevator.

Sakura watched them both exit down the elevator, just as she was about to take a deep breath, grateful for a minute to collect herself he spoke.

"Sakura Haruno, come with me."

Dammit! She had forgotten he was still here! How could she have forgotten that.

"Um, yes."

Before she had even stood up he had already walked back into his office.

 _What the hell?_

Quickly following behind him she entered his office. He was already seated behind the desk.

"Please shut the door, Miss Haruno and take a seat."

Shutting the door behind her Sakura slowly walked to the single chair on the opposite side of his desk. Having a seat she quickly regarded him as he started reading what she assumed was her resume.

"Miss Haruno according to you resume you have very, _very_ little experience with this type of work."

Why was he telling her this like it was something she didn't already know? It was her resume.

"Yes I realize that Mr. Uchiha, however –"

"And it looks like your entire past job experiences is in some fashion in health care."

"Yes, that's right."

"So why should I hire you, over thousands of other applicants, who have years more experience than you?"

 _Did he bring me here just to tell me I wasn't right for the job? What an asshole._

"Mr. Uchiha, while you are correct I haven't had any experience as a personal assistant I believe you'll find that my jobs in the health care field were, in a roundabout way; all about assisting someone else."

He was quiet and just staring at her; she tried to maintain eye contact as long as possible but found the darkness of his gaze to be too much. He was really very attractive. She'd seen him in the news and in magazines before but the real life version was much more stunning then the digital one.

He won the staring contest of course, as she found something more interesting to look at on his desk.

"Here's a scenario," he said leaning forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk, folded his hands and rested his chin on his locked fingers, looking her directly in the eyes. "I've got a meeting in one hour at a difference office, but my secretary doesn't have the prep work ready for me _and_ my suit still needs to be pressed. What do you do first?"

Meeting his gaze and without missing a beat Sakura says, "I take your suit to the nearest dry cleaners for rush service, then head back to the office to get your things. I assume you have your own car so I line that up for you before I start looking for the files you need." She had enough experiences at the hospital with last minute meetings to know what took the longest and what needed to get done first.

She could handle this type of job, if this was the worst of his problems.

Though she probably still wouldn't get it.

Mr. Uchiha leaned back in his chair and blinked. He seemed thrown off by her.

 _Good._

As the interview continued, Sakura found herself feeling more and more confident that she could handle anything this job could throw at her based on the questions he was asking. She seemed to surprise him with every answer she gave him but besides the questions he asked, he didn't say much.

"Well," Sasuke said standing up "This has been an interesting interview to say the least."

Was that a good thing? Sakura had no idea. Trying to read this guy was nearly impossible, his facial expressions – or lack thereof, and body language gave nothing away.

Sakura stood up as well and followed behind him as he headed for his office door.

As he held open the door for her Sakura stuck out her hand, "Thank you, for your time Mr. Uchiha."

Taking her hand in his he nodded his head, before his eyes darted over to the red haired woman at this floors main desk.

"Karin, get Mr. Uzumaki on the phone and get the visitor pass from Miss. Haruno."

Looking back at her, Mr. Uchiha excused himself and headed down the hall and out of sight.

"Miss. Haruno, your visitors pass please."

Sakura stepped fully out of Mr. Uchihas office and handed her pass to 'Karin.' For some reason the woman looked much happier as Sakura made her way onto the elevator.

 _Probably because she knows I'm not getting this job._

Sighing, Sakura rode the elevator back down to the main lobby, hailed a cab and headed home.

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since her interview at Uchiha Industries and she hadn't heard a word.

Obviously she wasn't getting the job. The job listing had been for an urgent hire, and to not hearing anything for two weeks meant you weren't getting hired.

Sure, she'd had other interviews and had a couple of job offers just they were jobs she hadn't really had any interest in, and thankfully she could afford to be a bit picky.

She did however get a job offer at a local bookstore. It was small and locally run which was nice, plus she loved reading.

With nothing to lose Sakura picked up her cell phone and looked for the number for the bookstore. Just as she was about to hit dial, her phone started to ring.

It was an unknown caller. Usually she didn't answer unknown numbers but since she was job hunting...

"Hello?"

"Sakura Haruno?"

"This is she." Whoever it was did not sound happy to be calling her. _Why are you calling me then?_ Sakura thought annoyed.

"Miss. Haruno, this is Mr. Uchihas secretary. I'm calling you on his behalf to offer you the job as his personal assistant."

 _...what?_

"Miss. Haruno?"

"Um, yes sorry I'm here."

She could hear the woman huff through the phone. "As I said, Mr. Uchiha would like to offer you the job you interviewed for a couple of weeks ago. Will you accept?"

She got the job?

"Miss Haruno! I am a very busy woman and if –"

"I'm sorry, yes. Yes I accept."

"Alright then. Mr. Uchiha would like you to come in tomorrow morning 8am sharp. Don't be late."

"Of course, do –"

The secretary cut her off. "You will be told everything you need to know when you come in tomorrow morning. I will however suggest that you come dressed for your job. You work for Sasuke Uchiha now and he has a certain image to uphold. What you wore for your interview was acceptable. I trust you have more clothing like that. We'll see you tomorrow 8am sharp. Goodbye."

The woman hung up before she could utter another word.

 _And I'm going to be working with this woman? How rude could she get._

Sakura briefly wondered if all the women that worked for Sasuke Uchiha were equally as rude. She sure hoped not.

Oh well, Sakura thought as she smiled to herself. _I have a job!_

The next morning Sakura was up bright and early to make herself look presentable. After the phone call yesterday she'd called Ino to help her with what to wear. Turns out she really only had the one outfit she wore to the interview, unable to wear that every day she borrowed an outfit from Ino, who promptly told her they needed to go shopping this weekend. For once Inos crazy shopping tendencies would come in handy.

Sakura changed into a salmon coloured, ¾ sleeved, scoop neck top tucked into a slightly above the knee black fitted skirt and a pair of black heels she was slightly uncomfortable in but they really pulled the outfit together. Still not wanting to over-do it with the makeup she just put a few touches on and straightened out her hair.

More than happy with her appearance Sakura grabbed her keys and a small hand bag before hailing a cab.

Arriving fifteen minutes early Sakura walked up to the front desk. The lobby still took her breath away.

The woman with the purple hair sat there again and currently she was on the phone.

"She just arrived. Very good sir."

"Sakura Haruno you can head up directly up to the twenty-second floor. Karin will get you everything you need."

"Thank you."

The woman didn't give her a second look before going back to whatever she was doing on the computer.

Taking that as her cue to leave Sakura made her way to the elevator.

The ride up was smooth and quick. When the doors opened 'Karin' was standing there waiting for her, not looking overly thrilled to see her. "Your late."

 _What?_

"I was told to be here at 8am. Its only ten-to."

"I told you to be here at 7:30, Mr. Uchiha has an important meeting at 8:30 this morning and he needs you to run out and get a few things before it starts. I doubt you'll be able to get it all done now."

 _Was this lady for real?_

Karin handed her a list. "These are all the things he needs done, BEFORE the meeting starts at 8:30 so you better get going."

Taking the list Sakura looked down at it.

 _What the?_

Sakura looked back up at Karin, "there's no way I can get all this done on time."

Where these people crazy?

The list read:  
Print, sort and organize files for morning meeting.  
Pick up breakfast and beverages for meeting. Enough for 20-30 people.  
Attend meeting, observe, take minutes.  
Deliver papers to his lawyers.  
Pick up his dry cleaning.  
Prepare files for afternoon meeting.  
Attend afternoon meeting.  
Take the minutes.  
Other sundry tasks.

 _This is a lot for one person to do in a day..._

"Before you even get started I'll need some personal information." Karin pulled a cell phone out of the pile she had in her hand. "Here's your cell, it is to be answered at all times and is for work use only."

As Sakura took the phone from her Karin tutted and glared at her before turning around back towards her desk. "I'll get your personal information when you get finished with the morning meeting and then Mr. Uchiha will discuss with you your pay. You had better get going."

"Where are the files I need for the meeting."

Karin looked at her frustrated before sighing. "Lucky for you I already had them printed out before Mr. Uchiha handed me your list, so that's done for you. I have them on my desk however, they are unorganized."

 _Well at least I know what I'm doing first then._

Pushing the button for the elevator, Sakura rode it down to the main lobby. _Now where to get breakfast things..?_

She didn't have time to get anything fancy if she wanted to make it back to attempt organizing the files..there were a lot of them.

Rushing to the nearest cafe, which luckily for her only happened to be a block away she ordered, two coffee boxes, a bunch of teas bags with milk, cream and sugar... _hopefully they have something I can boil water in,_ and a selection, of bagels and muffins with spreads.

 _This will have to do, I don't have time for anything else. Besides I'm sure having those files organized is much more important._

Rushing back to the office, somehow managing to carry everything without dropping it, she rushed back up to the twenty-second floor with fifteen minutes to spare before the meeting started.

As she exited the elevator she could see the surprise on Karins face.

"Your back already?"

"I just grabbed something quick, I have a feeling Mr. Uchiha will care more about the files being organized rather then what they have for breakfast. Where the meeting being held, also do we have a large kettle to boil water in for tea?"

"The conference room is down the hall, it has large round table in the middle of it. The kettle is already in there."

Muttering a quick thank you, Sakura walked to the room, filled up the kettle turned it on and set everything out, being sure to leave the food covered. Then she made her way out to the lobby for the files.

"Is there a particular way these should be organized? I'm not even sure what the meeting is about."

Just as she finished the sentence the elevator opened and out stepped Mr. Uchiha, Sakura and Karin both straightened up as he walked by the desk.

Karin was the first to speak, "good morning Mr. Uchiha."

With a grunt Sasuke kept walking to his office entered and shut the door.

"Is he always like that in the morning?"

Karin glared at her, _Uh oh_

"Mr. Uchiha is not a morning person but those who are coming for this meeting are from out of town and it's important."

"Alright."

 _Jeez lady, bite my head off why don't you. I literally just started to day and already you're giving me a hard time. It's your fault I'm late anyways._

Taking the files off Karins desk, Sakura took them into the meeting room. Sitting down she had a quick glance to see what the meeting was about. She didn't have much time but she had the feeling Uchiha Industries was going to dip its fingers into another company.

The files contained graphs and numbers so she organized them into those two categories of piles, looking for dates putting the ones with the oldest dates on top and the newer dates on the bottom.

With just five minutes to spare, Sakura grabbed a piece of paper, pen and clip bored off Karins desk, _lucky she's not here right now_ , and headed back into the conference room.

When she entered Mr. Uchiha was there, weird she hadn't even seen him leave his office and he was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Clearing her throat she clutched the clip bored to her chest. "Good morning Mr. Uchiha."

"Hn."

 _...Hn? Sakura thought to herself, what the fuck is hn?_

"Can I get you anything before the meeting Mr. Uchiha?"

"Coffees fine."

"Yes sir."

Turning to look at her, he just stared for a few seconds. They were unsettling his eyes, probably seeing much but not giving anything away.

"Set yourself up a chair to sit in for the meeting behind mine so you can take the minutes. You're not to speak during the meeting unless spoken to, and even then I stress you take care in what you say. Since it's your first day I highly doubt you would even understand what we are going to be talking about so don't give your two cents on business, if you are greeted; greet my guest back but other than that I'd like to not hear anything from you until the meeting is over."

 _What the hell...this guy..._

Sakura tried not to roll her eyes at this guy. Did he think she was stupid? Obviously she wouldn't say anything in regards to the meeting during the meeting. She was barely able to organize the files. She'd show him.

"Of course sir."

Nodding his head Sasuke set his cup down at his seat and headed out the door. "They will be arriving any minutes now, so take your seat."

Hurrying to take her seat before anyone entered the room Sakura dragged the nearest chair from around the table behind and slightly to the side of Mr. Uchihas chair. Taking her seat she took a deep breath, dated the top of the page and waited... she was going to have to type this out before she filed it...

One by one men entered the conference room and helped themselves to beverages and either a bagel or muffin before taking a seat at the table. They all greeted her very kindly before talking amongst themselves.

At about 8:45am, Sasuke entered the conference room with a sigh, "my apologies gentlemen we are just waiting for one more to arrive."

One of the bigger men laughed, "That guys always late I tell you, picked that up from his mentor most definitely."

As the men talked about this late person Sasuke turned his back and headed out the door but not before rolling his eyes, obviously he hadn't meant for anyone to see but she had.

 _So, Mr. Ice cube shows emotion after all. Interesting._

Whoever this person was that was late, obviously made a habit of it and clearly Mr. Uchiha did not approve.

Over the chattering in the room Sakura heard the elevator doors ding open and then heard Mr. Uchiha converse with someone.

"You're late dobe."

"Teme, I got stuck in traffic give me a break I'm only fifteen minutes late."

"Tch, we need to get started."

 _She knew that voice..._

"Sakura!?"

She knew that voice...be cool, be _cool._

"Naruto, how are you?"

"Sakura I can't believe it's you!? What are you doing here?"

Naruto cam towards her, before stopping directly in front of her. He had the same goofy smile of his face as always.

 _Naruto, you're going to get me in trouble..._

Taking a quick glance around Naruto at Sasuke, Sakura wasn't surprised to see a frown on his face.

She looked back at Naruto, "I just started working here. Naruto please, take a seat. We can talk after."

Naruto turned his head and looked at Sasuke. "Teme, it's Sakura!"

Why... why did he say it that way? Like they should know each other?"

Sasuke looked at her before slightly shaking his head. "Naruto we need to get started. Take a seat, we all have other things we need to do today."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke before smiling at Sakura and taking a seat.

Sasuke came to the seat in front of her and started, "As you all know.."


End file.
